Star Wars: The Forgotten Disciples
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo. Contains violence. Reader discretion advised. -In a time where the dark and the light are equals, two force sensitives will meet. One a Jedi, the other a Sith. With the guidance of the force, the two will journey on a path through time itself.-
1. Warning

**Warning: This story contains violence and sexual themes. Reader discretion advised.**

 **This is a DRRR!/Star Wars AU. You might need to be a Star Wars nerd to understand this first installment so I'll help out a bit. This installment is set up in the time of the Old Republic—when the Sith actually had an Empire as big as the Jedi Order. For more context, this is about four thousand years before Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi.**

 **On that note, I am not a Star Wars buff. And so, I am not the only writer on this story.**

 **I have a co-writer!**

 **His name is Morningstar and because he doesn't have a fanfiction account, we decided to put it on mine. Basically, he knows everything about Star Wars so any history, people, places, Jedi concepts, etc. will be in his control. He'll also write outlines of the battle scenes. I will be in control of the Drrr! characters, and will flesh out everything.**

 **Support is needed on this one, guys. Review please.**

 **There will be no Shizaya in this story. Take it with a grain of a salt that Izaya and Shizuo's interactions are purely friends. (I'll be writing little extras for those that want those scenes on the side.)**

 **For now, enjoy!**

— **Kittycatkyla**

* * *

 **Hey everyone, Morningstar here. Just a warning I don't have too much experience in the way of writing stories so do bare that in mind. As far as me, personally, there's not a whole lot to tell. I will say however that Kitty and I have been friends for a while now. This story however came about because I pointed out that Izaya would make a great Jedi where as Shizuo would most-likely be a Sith. So I hope you enjoy this fanfic which was basically made in the span of a single car ride.**

 _ **~MorningStar~**_


	2. Prologue

**.**

 **A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY…**

 **WAR rages throughout the galaxy. The Sith Empire and The Republic have been at a constant stalemate for 20 years with no sign of ending. As the Sith and Jedi death count rises, the desperate nature of the war continues to become more apparent.**

 **Darth Malgus has decided to take matters into his own hands to tilt the scale into the favor of the Empire. Deep in the center of Corriban, Darth Malgus has found a gifted young darksider who seems to have a remarkable connection with the dark side of the force. In order to decipher if this youth will be the next headway for the war, Darth Malgus must first test his ability.**

 **Meanwhile, in the heart of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Satele Shan, has made a similar decision to find a youth that will benefit the war in The Republic's direction. Among the numerous padawans within the Jedi Order, only one seems to have caught the Grand Master's attention. However, this youth must first prove he can hold his own outside of the Jedi Temple. Through a display of skills, Satele Shan will find out if the padawan will be the Jedi who saved The Republic.**


	3. Chapter 1

"GAAH!"

A blond teen yelled in pain as his arm went numb momentarily. His opponent had kicked his shoulder with all his might, forcing the joint to jam. He stumbled back, cringing and holding his arm.

' _ **Okay, that hurt.'**_ The blond thought before looking back up at his opponent.

His eyes widened and he quickly raised his lightsaber. The sound of electricity clashing echoed throughout the metal training room when the two sabers met, red on red making the point they crossed white.

The light illuminated the pale gray face of the blonde's opponent. Glowing red eyes with enough hate to burn the world glared down at him. The man was nearly two heads taller than the blond with the build like a mountain. And the strength to match, which the blond quickly realized a little too late.

The man broke off his assault. The blond backed away quickly, panting before trying to pull on his arm in an attempt to unjam it.

His opponent let out a deep-throated chuckle, which was amplified by his respirator that hid the bottom half of his face and neck. "You are truly impressive. Not properly trained and yet you can already hold your own against my assaults."

The man closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as if in elation.

"And that anger...It's extraordinary. But…you _do_ have one fatal flaw."

The man opened his eyes and shot his hand out in the boy's direction. The blonde's eyes widened. Pain overtook his throat as if it was being crushed by an invisible hand. He grabbed his throat, feeling no physical object against his windpipes but the pressure was there nonetheless. And it was only getting tighter and tighter. The blonde choked and hacked while the Sith Lord lifted his hand up slightly. His feet left the ground, the teen kicking his legs as his vision started to blur with white and black spots. His throat and lungs hurt like no other while the rest of his body—especially his head—began to go numb.

"Your connection with the force is pathetic." The man stated before using the force to throw the blond. He slammed back first into one of the side columns, letting out a call of pain as his spine spasmed in pain. But the grip on his throat was gone. However, there was nothing keeping him up now so he fell to the ground. His cranium slammed against the metal flooring. His vision blurred and he held his head in pain.

The Sith walked over to the downed teen. He deactivated his saber and holstered it before squatting down so the blond could see the scorn in his eyes.

"You are by far one of my most promising pupils. And with my help, you will become one of the most powerful Sith in the galaxy. What says you, Heiwajima Shizuo? Will you become my apprentice?"

The boy known as Shizuo rubbed his throat one more time before pushing himself up on shaky hands and knees. He shifted so he was bowing before the master on one knee.

"Yes, Lord Malgus."

* * *

Across the galaxy in an unidentical training room, an unidentical teen boy of the same age had decided to use the room to his advantage. This room had many balancing beams and hanging rings. And the black-haired teen was hanging from one of the rings, upside-down from one bare foot that was lodged in the center. He ignored the ache in his ankle as he stretched, twisted, and arched.

The metal door at the far end of the room slid open and a streak of motion blurred out of the corner of his eye. Reacting quickly, he unhooked his foot and dropped. He felt the wind brush him and something grazed his arm. He put his hand out and used the force to push himself away from the potential threat. He landed flat-footed nearly two feet away.

Pain racked the boy's ribs as he was suddenly hit with a well placed boot to the chest. His eyes widened to the attack that he didn't see coming before the boy is sent flying across the room. He twisted so he was able to land on his feet. However, as soon as his feet touched ground, his knees gave away while gasped for breath. His body finally registered that the kick knocked the wind out of him and he coughed while hitting his chest to try and force his lungs to work right.

"Is that the best you can do?" A female voice asked.

The boy said nothing. Instead he tilted his head down and closed his eyes. Concentrating, he allowed the force to flow through his body, focusing it, harnessing it.

With blinding speed, his opponent charged the downed boy. The raven jumped up quickly and leapt back. The woman pursued, throwing punches and swinging kicks at him. With the force on his side, the boy was able to block and redirect every single one of the attacks. Dodging, blocking, dodging, blocking. Attack after attack. Watching closely for any opening to use.

A fist came swinging towards his face. He dodged yet again, this time grabbing her wrist. Her eyes widened as the boy sidestepped and, using her own momentum against her, pulled her forward. She stumbled past. The teen quickly turned and hooked his foot around hers. She let out a call of surprise before falling on her chest.

The raven quickly leapt on top of her and pushed down on her shoulders in a pin. He grinned in victory.

But it was short lived as the woman squirmed just enough to get her hand free from underneath her. She glared up at him and put her hand flat against his chest. His eyes widened before an invisible blast of a force push sent him flying. Up, up, up, he went until his back collided with the ceiling.

He gave himself no time to call out in pain as falling to the ground was a bigger issue. He force pushed himself over so he landed on a metal structure beam. there , he pushed himself up into a sitting position to catch his breath.

But he was given no time to rest as a blur of motion caught his attention on his right. His opponent was by his side and swinging a blue lightsaber. The boy gasped and let himself fall backwards. He hooked his knees around the beam so as not to fall off but that left him hanging upside down and helpless. The other end of the saber activated and was swung at him again, this time aimed for his throat.

The raven froze, eyes going wide. The saber was held not even an inch away from his neck, making sure he can't go anywhere without cutting off his own head. The heat coming off of it made the raven think he'll have a burn afterwards.

"It's my win." the woman said.

The raven put his hands up in a sign of defeat.

The woman retracted her saber before turning it off then offered her hand to the boy. He took the offer and she pulled him up.

"Not bad, definitely wasn't expecting you to last that long."

"Well, most wouldn't. I live to break expectations." He smiled up at her.

She smiled back. Then paused for a moment to think, a quizzical expression crossing her face. "You're skilled enough that you could easily be a Guardian. But you're not one to charge in. You have an amazing understanding of the force but don't like to sit around and meditate all day…"

The raven waited patiently for her to sort her thoughts.

A smile crossed her face. "I think it's time I let you in on a secret the Jedi have been keeping." She reached into the pack on her belt and pulled out a yellow crystal. "Izaya, from this day forward, you will be a sentinel."

"A sentinel? What is that?" He stared up at her with a confused expression, but the glint in his eyes said he already knew what they were.

Her eyes narrowed to that idea but she decided to play along regardless. "Sentinels are the orders unseen hand. They strike where others couldn't. Gathering information,espionage, and assassinations are a few examples of what you will be sent out to do. If you take up this duty, you as a person will no longer exist. You will be a shadow to everyone, including to fellow jedi. Orihara Izaya will be one of your many names. And out of all the Jedi, you will be the one who will be in the most danger. Are you up to the task, Orihara Izaya?"

The raven stared up at her, a cynical glint crossing his eyes before he smiled. "Of course, Master Satele."

* * *

"Wow, you're fucking gorgeous." The man decked in all black said.

"Why, thank you." A black-haired woman said, her raven locks tied to the side so it all hung off her left shoulder.

The man smiled lasciviously as he took in the sight of his soon to be bedmate. She wore a tan full body suit that reached up to around her neck. However, the top of the shoulders and both sides of the torso were exposed—that delicious exposure reaching down to the junction of her thighs and hips and up to her breasts. She had a blue tube top tunic that wrapped around her chest to keep her lumps covered. The tunic became smaller as it went down and split at the sides so all the tunic covered was her abdomens to her genitals and in the back her spine to the split of her succulent rump.

The man would never had guessed he'd get so lucky. He came to that type of pub with hopes but he mostly wanted to get drunk. Having sex would have been a bonus. And now here he was, really drunk and about to get laid.

The woman stared down at him with sultry brown eyes as she held out a glass of alcohol. The man took it and the woman sat down by him on the couch. She pressed her soft lumps against the man's arm, making the pain between his legs a little more painful.

"So, I noticed you had this." She said before reaching towards his hips.

The man waited expectantly but the raven bypassed his groin with a playful brush and grabbed the metal hilt on his hip.

"Is this a lightsaber?"

The man was immediately disappointed but he tried to hide it by swirling his drink. "Yeah."

"Oh, wow. Which one are you?"

"Pardon?"

"Are you a Sith or a Jedi?" She started twirling the saber as if to try and figure that out.

He only chuckled. This woman had obviously never seen a saber or else she'd be able to tell the markings were that of a Sith saber.

"I'm a Sith."

"Mm." The woman let out a stretched out moan to that information.

The man chuckled then leaned in close till their noses were nearly touching. "Is that good or bad?"

"Oh, it's good. I've never...been with a Sith before. A-and I really support the Sith's cause! I mean, the Jedi banishing them from their home planet is so cruel and not right. The Sith were right to take it back."

"Right?!" the man tilted his head back as he wrapped his arm around his woman with elation. "Jedi are friggin bastard's, ain't they?"

The woman only chuckled before taking a sip of her drink.

The man grinned before putting his drink and the saber down on the table. He reached forward and grabbed the woman's drink. Her eyes widened for a moment as he put it on the table as well. He then leaned forward, forcing her to lean back until she was laying on the couch and he was hovering over her.

"Wa-wait." The woman said, pushing against his chest.

"What?" He stared down at her, annoyed. "This is what you're here for."

"I-I know. But, um…" The woman scratched her cheek nervously. "I-I heard that Sith's were pretty brutal when they get...passionate. S-so, I'm um...a little scared."

"Ah, I see. Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm actually quite gentle."

"So the rumors aren't true?"

"Well...for me. There are some pretty violent Sith who probably aren't the sweetest in bed."

"Like who?"

"Huh, um," The man looked up as if trying to remember, the alcohol making his memory fuzzy. "Well, Lord Malgus, duh. And...who?"

"Who?"

"No...I can't remember his name." He rested his head on her chest. "What was the name? Hizu? Shuo? Um...Oh! OH!" he sat up to stared down at her. "Shizuo! I think it's Shizuo!"

"Shizuo?"

"Yeah. Damn, that kid is violent. I've seen him try and attack a new recruit that pissed him off. The kid was alright but the four Sih that tried to stop him got _fucked_ up. The only reason he stopped was cuz this guy showed up."

"What guy?"

"Don't know 'im. Some brunette that shows up every once in awhile. Got eyes like a dead fish. I think he's a Sith too but I don't really see him fight."

"I see. So this Shizuo and Malgus are someone I should watch out for?"

"Heh, I'll doubt you'll see them around here. Pretty sure that kids a virgin and well...there's a rumor Lord Malgus' chambers aren't empty."

"What do you mean?"

"Hahaha, oh, you'll love this! Apparently he has a lover."

"No way."

"Swear to god. And get this. She's a Twi'lek."

"Okay, now that's a lie."

"No, it's true."

"Lord Malgus is the head of the Sith, right? No way he'd take a tailhead on as a lover."

"I'm really telling the truth. I've seen her. Blue skin, the whole shabang. I wouldn't believe it unless I hadn't of seen her myself."

"Wow. How one has fallen."

"RIght? It's only a rumor that they're lovers. I mean, Lord Malgus wouldn't want that spreading around but she's always hanging around him."

"Is she force sensitive?"

"I don't think so. She usually got a blaster."

"Huh. What's her name?"

"...Eleena….Daru?"

"Hee, having trouble with that memory of yours."

He huffed. "Well, who cares what a dirty slave's name is."

"True that. It's such a shame, really. I was hoping to meet him."

"Tonight?"

"Heehee, maybe."

"Ha, he wouldn't be coming tonight anyway. He's gonna be sacking Coruscant."

"...Excuse me?"

"Yeah, he's on a ship heading to Coruscant as we speak. The Jedi's are going down tonight."

"...I see. Wow, so the Sith are finally making headway."

"Yeah! We're gonna win this war!"

"Well, I say," The woman sat up, pushing him off a bit, and reached for the drinks. She refilled them—the alcohol bubbling profusely in the Sith's glass—and held one out to the man. "That's cause for celebration. To the Sith." She raised her glass.

"To the Sith." He tapped his glass against hers then chugged it down.

The woman watched him closely as she sipped on her drink.

The man exhaled heavily and put his glass on the table.

"Now, where were we?" he slurred as he grinned.

The woman was forced to put her glass on the floor as he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her down. Before she could stall any longer, he planted his lips on the side of her neck. She gasped but made no attempt to stop him. Empowered, he let his hands trailed over her breasts. She twitched and tried to close her legs. He chuckled.

"Getting turned on? Cuz I am." He said and to prove his point, he grinded his crotch against her thigh.

She jolted, her cheeks going red.

The man was panting heavily as he felt ever more empowered. He pulled down her tunic so there were less layers between his hands and her breasts. He gripped the lumps hungrily. She twitched and closed her eyes.

' _ **So cute. She's so cute. So sexy.'**_ he thought.

His panting became heavier.

' _ **Oh wow, I need to calm down. I'm having troubles breathing.'**_

He chuckled at himself for getting so excited. But he paused and put his hands at her side to catch his breath.

However, his throat only became tighter as he sat still.

' _ **What's...what's happening?'**_ His eyes widened as he was now gasping for breath.

The woman just watched him with cold eyes.

' _ **She...did she…'**_

"Y...you…" His words were racked with heavy gasps as he held his throat.

"What's wrong?" Her gentle face suddenly twisted into a malicious grin. "Is your throat closing up?"

' _ **She is! She's a Jedi spy!'**_

"Y…" His throat completely closed, his eyes widening as he began to feel extremely lightheaded.

The woman sat up and put a foot on his shoulder to push him away. He fell back, choking loudly as his lungs screamed for air.

The spy stood up, sighing heavily as she fixed her outfit. She then grabbed her bag and pulled out a device. A hologram of another woman showed up.

"Master, Malgus has a weakness. It's a Twi'lek, her name is Eleena Daru. She's supposedly Malgus' lover and always by Malgus' side."

" _Good job, Ori_ —"

The hologram shifted as something loud echoed throughout the room the woman was in. Connection was immediately lost.

"Shit." The raven cursed before putting the holopad back in her bag. She then grabbed the Sith's saber off the table and looked down at him. "You won't be needing this anymore. Best not to let it go to waste."

She stuffed it in her bag as the Sith glared up at her.

' _ **I'm a fool.'**_ He thought before his vision went black.

* * *

Shizuo as an adult and full-fledged Sith stood in a crowded room. Forty Sith stood around him, all of which were preparing themselves for the upcoming battle. Some bounced up and down with anticipation, others rocked side to side due to there own nervousness. Shizuo, however, remained calm and level-headed—for once. Unlike the rest of his comrades, he had an objective in mind. He knew what he had to do. He knew that Lord Malgus would be watching him and that he best not fail his master. He had to prove himself and this was the perfect opportunity.

" _BRACE!"_ Screamed the pilot over the intercom.

Everyone grabbed the metal bar above their heads. Shizuo looked up before he grabbed his, hearing the metal creak in his grip. He let go for a moment before concentrating on controlling his strength then gripped it again. Although it didn't matter now that the bar had a mold for his fingers.

Someone tapped against his hand and he looked over. A man with dark brown hair who was younger than Shizuo stared up at him with a blank expression. Shizuo smiled down at him.

"See you on the other side, brother." The man said.

"Yeah. See you then, Kasuka."

The whole room suddenly shook violently. Shizuo's grip on the bar tightened and he spread his feet out to keep himself from swinging. Kasuka did the same, however he still ended up leaning against Shizuo heavily.

The ship they were in had just crashed into the Jedi temple. Lord Malgus had devised a brilliant but barbaric plan to sack Coruscant. Attacking the Jedi on their home turf was the last thing anyone would expect. And it would damage their forces and moral of the soldiers immensely. At least that's what Shizuo was told. He didn't really care for the reasoning. Lord Malgus gave an order and that's all that mattered to him.

The sound of metal scraping against stone was deafening from inside the loading bay of the ship. Shizuo gritted his teeth as his grip only tightened on the bar. Kasuka was leaning against Shizuo completely now. His hand held the bar above his head tightly while his other hand was holding onto Shizuo's breastplate tightly to try and get himself on both feet. Shizuo wrapped his free arm around Kasuka's waist and pulled him up to try and get him standing. All around the room, Sith's were falling over as well. Some were leaning against the wall, others were flat on their bottoms unable to stand back up.

The ship slid to a stop. Now able to, those that fell over straightened up, some brushed themselves off. But they made sure to fix themselves up quickly and soon everyone began to unhook their blades from their sides—Shizuo and Kasuka doing the same.

The blond looked down at his saber for a moment, inspecting his new weapon. The hilt was made of Mandalorian Iron, the only metal that could stop a lightsaber and the only one that Shizuo couldn't accidentally break. It had two blades that ran down the side of the hilt forming a kind of guard for his hand. It was also incredibly sharp, giving him an extra weapon to use in battle. His master had given it to him as a reward for his efforts to be the best apprentice and Shizuo had no intention to take it for granted.

The doors of the ship slowly opened, revealing the temple. There were some Jedi's lying dead with heavy lacerations or were sprawled underneath giant blocks of cement and stone—all of which looked to be injuries caused by the crash. Shizuo put on his Sith mask, Kasuka doing the same.

"You better not die, Kasuka."

Kasuka glanced up at him. "Same to you, brother."

The Sith ignited their sabers then charged out, turning right immediately to head toward the front of the ship. Standing at the front stood Malgus and a blue Twi'lek—Shizuo didn't know where she came from or why she was always by his master's side but he had gotten used to seeing her there...even though she was a lowly tailhead.

Shizuo decided to focus on the Jedi that were charging towards them. At the head of the charge was a man. Shizuo didn't know him but he knew he was a Jedi master. As the blond ran past, Malgus finally ignited his lightsaber. Shizuo's eyes narrowed as he gripped his saber hard.

Everything exploded into chaos as the Jedi and Sith finally met. Electricity cracked as saber met saber, screams could already be heard as some Sith and some Jedi were downed immediately.

Shizuo allowed his anger to overtake him which allowed the force to grip him tight and bolster his speed and strength even more than it already was. The first Jedi to rush him was immediately slashed down the torso. The second was kicked in the throat, crushing the spine and killing him instantly. The dead body slammed into another Jedi from the force of his kick. Terror flashed in that Jedi's eyes as he pushed the body up but Shizuo decided to put that to rest as he rushed over and swung his saber, cutting the two in half diagonally.

Three deaths were already under his belt so he decided to look around for Kasuka. His mask was identical to Shizuo's and the two of them were the only Siths that hadn't put up their hoods. But trying to spot his dark brown locks in a sea of brown was a little tough. But that, of course, didn't stop him as he finally spotted his little brother. He was in a lock with a Jedi, red and blue crossed in front of them. And Shizuo could see that Kasuka was being pushed back, his right leg bracing himself up. Shizuo rushed over.

Only to be stopped by a Jedi that came flying from his left. Shizuo turned to meet the Jedi, giving a wild swing of his saber. His saber clashed with the Jedi's, who held it as a guard. The hit made him bounce back mid-air, sending him flying. Shizuo continued on his rush to Kasuka.

Another Jedi attacked him, this one skidding to a stop in front of him and brandishing his saber. Shizuo slashed at him without hesitation. The Jedi dodged to the side, Shizuo following with another strong swing. Another well-timed dodge. Shizuo gritted his teeth before turning his head to look at Kasuka. Kasuka had broken out of the stalemate and was now dancing around the Jedi. Shizuo sighed but he was still determined to get to him. He looked back to his opponent, who was leaping in the air to swing his saber down at him. Shizuo sidestepped and swung his leg up with as much strength as he could muster. His armor-clad leg collided with the Jedi's rib and Shizuo heard the grotesque noise of numerous things snapping. The Jedi flew back far, letting out a scream of pain as he went.

Something slammed against Shizuo's back and he quickly turned to see a young Jedi reeling back from the blow he had dealt with his saber—which had just bounced off the blonde's armor. Shizuo glared death at him as he turned with a wild swing of his saber. The Jedi screamed in fear as he held up his saber to block. He was successful with that but he was pushed back as if force pushed, falling flat on his rump a few feet away. Shizuo let out a scream of rage and charged the downed Jedi. The Jedi screamed and closed his eyes, preparing to die.

Shizuo swung his blade down. But another Jedi shoved her saber between them and caught Shizuo's. She cringed as she was using both hands to hold the saber at hip height so it would go no lower. Shizuo glared at her and swung him blade towards her torso. She let out a short yell of pain before reeling away from the diagonal slice that laced up her body.

"Master!" The boy yelled.

Shizuo glared down at him before reaching forward. The boy swung his blade but Shizuo batted it away with his armored left arm. He grabbed the chest of the boy's shirt and pulled him to his feet. Then pushed him away.

"If you can't fight then get the fuck out of here. This is no place for kids."

The boy looked at him with confusion and terror in his blue eyes.

"GET OUT!" Shizuo yelled, rushing forward.

The Jedi jumped before running.

Shizuo huffed before turning away. That boy was either still a padawan or had become a jedi just recently. The blond wouldn't fault him for being scared. He'll leave that up to the Jedi's that saw him run.

Shizuo scanned the area again for Kasuka. However, he was interrupted by another Jedi, another male, who was glaring hate at him. Shizuo glared at him and held his saber out at his side. Before he could rush forward, he noticed movement on his right and left. With a glance he saw a female jedi on his left and another male on his right. And he could hear someone rush up behind him.

' _ **Can't take me on one at a time, huh?'**_ He thought bitterly. ' _ **Cowards.'**_

Shizuo rushed forward, only to push his foot on the ground and veer right with a reeling punch. He hit the man hard in the shoulder. There was a satisfying crack and the man let out a call of pain as he fell away. The other three charged at Shizuo. The blond turned, deflecting one light saber with his own, dodging to the side, and blocking the third with his left arm. He heard the armor creak under the blow but felt nothing against his flesh so assumed he was fine. The woman rushed at him with another strike. Instead of dodging like before, he kicked her square in her chest. She hacked but Shizuo didn't hear anything break, which he cursed again.

Shizuo tapped a second button on his hilt, revealing a second blade. The Jedi's eyes widened before the blond rammed his saber-holding-forearm into the face of the man who was clashing sabers with him. The man's head reeled back and Shizuo used this opportunity to slice the blade into his right shoulder to stop at his chest. Shizuo kicked the now dead jedi away and pushed his left arm up to raise the saber away just long enough to do a twist out from underneath it.

The Jedi were dumbfounded as the blond sith's saber was standard size, not long like a saber staff usually is. They had never seen something like this before. And that notion only added to the terror that was already coursing through them.

' _ **Who the hell is this sith?'**_

Both Jedi rushed to Shizuo's sides and swung their blades at the same time in an attempt to cut Shizuo in half. Shizuo leaped back and brought his saber to his middle, holding the blade at an angle to successfully block both of the blades.

However, the jedi Shizuo had broken the shoulder of came charging forward, holding his saber in his other hand. The blonde's eyes widened.

' _ **Shit!'**_

Shizuo was ready to raise his foot in an attempt to kick him. But luckily he didn't need to as a dark brown-haired Sith flashed by like a streak of light. The man's eyes widened before his head rolled from his shoulder and his brother came to a skidding stop a few feet away. The Jedi's eyes widened and Shizuo used that to his advantage. He twirled his saber similar to a baton to knock the Jedi's blades away then held the saber against his hip—which his hands pressed to himself so that there wouldn't be a possibility the saber touched him—then twirled in a circle. The two Jedi let out yells of pain as the man's upper thigh and the woman's side were sliced. The man fell to his knees as Shizuo stopped twirling and leapt away. Kasuka came in for the killing blow, slicing off the man's head in an elegant slice. The woman, on the other hand, leapt away. She stumbled back before another Jedi—a man with dark skin—wrapped his arm around her and used the force to jump away.

Shizuo growled before running after them. However, no surprise, he was again stopped. This time Shizuo struck before seeing who it was. He made a swift sweeping motion, cutting off something. He had planned for a killing blow but the Jedi had moved swiftly—which resulted in the lost of a hand. The Jedi called out more in surprise than pain. The Jedi swung his saber. Shizuo ducked to dodge and mad another sweeping motion that took out his opponent's legs. The Jedi fell to the ground, unable to move.

Shizuo stood up and towered over the Jedi, deactivating the second end to his saber so he could make a downward stab without worrying about harming his mask. But that notion was put on hold when Shizuo finally took a look at his opponent. To Shizuo's dismay this was a Jedi in training, a padawan. He could tell by how young he was. He must have been fourteen at most.

The boy glared up at him. Fear glowed in his eyes but more prominent than that was a burning hatred. He spat at Shizuo's shoes.

"D-Do it, Sith. It's what you want, isn't it?" The boy stammered.

Shizuo hesitated but only for a moment. He knew what would happen if he let him live. Knew that he had made this boy an easy target for the Sith and new that the torturous interrogation that awaited him would be far worse than death. And so he slashed through his heart and lungs, ending his life quickly. The boy's eyes remained forever wide as they stared up at the ceiling.

Shizuo let out a breath before looking around the room. The temple was in absolute chaos. It seemed like only four or five Jedi remained. Bodies were scattered everywhere and Shizuo was a little displeased that there seemed to be an equal amount of Sith on the group as Jedi. But he told himself he was just imagining as he could see several Sith—more than Jedi—still in battle or heading to the ship to tend to their injuries.

Kasuka tapped Shizuo's arm to get his attention. The blond looked down at him. Kasuka then looked over to their left in an obvious gesture to follow his gaze. Shizuo did so to see his master locked in combat with a male Jedi, a broken pillar partly obscuring his view. The two stared at each other before Kasuka nodded. Shizuo sighed but headed over, starting at a jog that quickly turned into a run.

Shizuo jumped over the pillar just as Lord Malgus was punched in the face. But the dark lord only turned with the swing, did a full one-eighty and imbedded his saber into the Jedi Master's stomach. Shizuo stopped in his tracks to observe. The Jedi jolted to the injury, Lord Malgus giving a glare of hate before pulling out his saber. The Jedi stumbled back before turning to the broken entryway of the Jedi Temple. He took only a few steps towards then fell to his knees. Then to his chest, where he would lay until his comrades collected his corpse.

Lord Malgus followed the Jedi with his eyes that burned with disgust. Then he turned to Shizuo. Bowing his head to the dark lord, the apprentice spoke.

"Lord Malgus, it seems like we have overrun the Jedi. The rest have retreated. We've won."

Malgus looked down at him.

"No, we haven't."

Shizuo looked up at him in confusion. Malgus, however, had turned his back on Shizuo in favor of walking towards the entrance of the temple. And as he did, the blond heard Malgus say:

"Come, Shizuo, for this is just the beginning."

* * *

The woman left the building with ease, her bag having an extra saber and extra credits from the Sith's wallet. She went out the front door with the bouncer's wishing her a nice day. Once outside, she made haste to her ship.

She boarded her defender class light corvette quickly and went straight to one of her closets. She pushed her tube top down and pulled her body suit up. She squeezed out of the slit on the side to make her top bare. She exposed a padded breast pack that layed on her chest. She lifted her fake breasts over her head to take them off and put them in the closet—which had five more breast packs. The woman—who was actually a man—scratched his flat chest before brushing it off.

Beeping drew his attention down the hall. An astrodroid came wheeling towards him.

"38." The raven said. "Set a course for Coruscant immediately. And try to locate Master Satele if you can."

The T7 model beeped in reply before making a U-turn to the cockpit.

The raven hurriedly put his clothes back on, closed the closet, then ran following after the droid. T7-38 beat him to it and was already plugged into the hard drive of the ship. The engine powered up. The ship began warming itself. As soon as it was warm enough, it lifted off the landing pad and headed to space as quickly as it could move.

As soon as they were outside of the planet's atmosphere, T7-38 activated the hyperdrive then set a course for Coruscant.


	4. Chapter 2

The black-haired jedi arrived to Coruscant far too late. He knew he wouldn't have been much help since his information was also late and he wasn't as adequate in battle as he would like. But the damage he saw as he circled the jedi temple made his eyes widen. The front door was completely destroyed, a smoldering ship deep inside. Random puffs of smoke were coming from all over the temple. He could see bodies lying everywhere, some wearing black cloaks, a lot wearing brown cloaks.

' _ **shit.'**_ He thought with a scowl.

As he turned the corner, his priorities were quickly switched as three interceptors turned to met him. The raven jolted before twisting his ship so the blaster shots missed. He quickly turned on his shield, preparing for a fight.

"38, go hook yourself up to—"

The raven stopped speaking due to a violent tremor. But it wasn't something that hit his ship. It wasn't even something that hit him. No, the tremor came from within the force. And it was as brutal as someone screaming.

The interceptors broke off their attack and scrambled into a full retreat. The raven watched them go before breathing out a sigh of relief.

The raven looked around for a landing pad that wasn't occupied by burning ships. Once found, he landed immediately.

"38, watch over the ship."

The droid beeped in response.

The raven got up and dashed out of the cockpit. He stopped by the closet and pulled out a black coat with tan fur-trimming around the hood, cuffs, and hem of the bottom. He then rushed to the door of his ship, opened it, and stepped out.

His bare foot touched the chilly metal of the landing pad. Wind buffeted him and made him shiver. He hugged himself a little tighter to keep warm. He paused once completely out of the shadow of his ship.

He looked up at the destroyed Jedi temple, broken pieces of marble scattered every which way. Taking only a few steps, he was able to see bodies lying on the ground already. And he could see clear as day that they had on brown cloaks. As he traveled closer to the temple doors, more and more destruction was visible. There were downed interceptors and other types of ships—most being Republic cruisers. More bodies littered the metals, lightsabers scattered everywhere. He could see a good amount of black cloaked corpses, but they were nowhere near the same amount in comparison to the Jedi's that lied close by.

The raven finally entered the temple. And the tragedy was even worse. Seeing dead Jedi's was one thing, but seeing the corpses of padawans and younglings were another. The little ones lied as sprawled out as the Jedi, lightsabers that weren't theirs clutched in their hands.

The raven paused at a certain youngling body in particular. A boy with black locks was staring up at the ceiling. His golden eyes were once bright with determination and stubbornness but now they were dull, his expression one of terror as if his opponent was obviously better than him—most-likely it was too. The Jedi had had high hopes for this youngling and would have wanted to ask the Master's if he could mentor him.

Now, that desire was null-and-void.

' _ **Poor Hibiya. You had such promise.'**_

The raven knelt down and brushed his hand over the boy's face, closing his eyes so he could rest properly.

He sighed before standing back up and looking around. He spotted another Jedi who sat knelt over a body. Thin with gray streaked hair and fair skin, the woman was kneeling over the corpse of a master the raven knew. The master he had tried to warn.

The raven approached but said nothing to give her time to control her emotions.

"Welcome back, Orihara Izaya." The woman said yet she didn't look up at him.

The raven known as Izaya said nothing.

She closed the master's eyes before taking a deep breath. She then stood and turned to face Izaya.

"What's your report?"

Izaya hesitated only for a moment so he could collect his thoughts. "Master, Lord Malgus has a weakness. He can be defeated. It's a tailhead, a female named Eleena Daru. I researched her on my way here. She's a rutian twi'lek from Nel Huta. She was in the slave pen in Geonosis when she met Lord Malgus. From what I can understand, he bought her but didn't keep her as a slave. Several video feed and surveillance shots from droids have placed her by his side as a freed slave. Rumors have been going around the Sith that they were lovers. She's not a force sensitive, however, so she should be easy to get ahold of."

"...You did well. However, it seems your information is a bit late."

Izaya cocked a brow as she reached into her satchel. She pulled out a holocam and tapped the button on the side. A holo projection of a twi'lek appeared before Izaya. She was laying on—supposedly—the ground face first. Her limbs were at an angle that would be uncomfortable for a living person so it was reasonable to assume she was dead.

"She was found at the spaceport where the Sith were reported to have escaped from. It appears Malgus killed her."

"...Not to argue, Master, but are you sure it's her? I mean, all twi'lek's look the same."

"We have already ran a blood analysis of the body and a holovid in the area shows her hugging Malgus before he ran her through with his saber. Its her."

"...Malgus killed her, huh?" Izaya said before turning away with a scowl and muttering to himself. "This may be a problem."

"Indeed, is there anything else you have discovered that may be of use?"

He looked back over at her. "There's is something. Another Sith that apparently is quite the terror. His name's Shizuo, family name unknown, age unknown. In fact, there's a lot of things that are unknown about him. I couldn't even find any battles he fought in. It's as if he just appeared out of nowhere. But from what the rumors said, he's very formidable and unpredictable. He once attempted to attack a new recruit and took down four of his own comrades that tried to stop him. He's a loose cannon, which is probably why he hasn't been on many noteworthy missions before."

"Hmmm…. So Malgus took on an apprentice… That's… unnerving."

"There's no evidence to indicate he's an apprentice but considering how dangerous he is, I wouldn't be surprised."

"In any case, I think it's time I find out what his next move is. I'm going to go meditate on this. You stand by for my summons, I will most-likely have a mission for you soon."

"Of course, Satele-sama." Izaya bowed as the woman turned away.

* * *

A week passed after the sacking of Coruscant. Heiwajima Shizuo hadn't seen his master since then. The blond and his brother had safely made it to the extraction point and one of the first on the ship. Lord Malgus was the last.

Now, Shizuo stood in front of his master's command room on his ship. Lord Malgus had called him from his room in the Sith temple, telling him to report to his spaceship that was waiting in orbit of Korriban. Shizuo—who never learned how to fly a ship—had to wait for one of the other Sith's in the temple to take him up. The one who agreed to take him was extremely reluctant because—if Shizuo remembered correctly—he had punched this man into next Tuesday. But, of course, once he mentioned they were keeping lord Malgus waiting, he quickly jumped to and prepared the ship.

Shizuo took in a deep breath and entered the command room. The first thing Shizuo noticed was his master sitting on his thrown hunched over, holding his head in one hand with his eyes closed. The second thing he noticed was the tailhead that was always by his side was gone.

' _ **Why does he look so tired? We won before, didn't we?'**_ Shizuo wondered before he approached Malgus.

Lord Malgus knew Shizuo was there. If the loud metal doors opening hadn't told him that then Shizuo's heavy footfalls on the metal echoing around the room should have been enough. However, the pale man didn't open his eyes until Shizuo was standing in front of his thrown and waiting.

"It has been a while, my young apprentice." He said as he looked up at the blond. "I have a mission for you."

"...I am here to serve, my lord."

Lord Malgus chuckled. "The troops on Alderaan are succeeding at driving the Republic back. However, they have exhausted their weapons, medicine, and food rations. That's why I'm sending a supply ship along with more men so we can finally take the planet. That's where you come in. You will be stationed on the ship to guarantee it reaches our troops on Alderaan."

"Of course, my lord." Shizuo bowed.

"The ship leaves in two days. You have until then to get ready. I'm also allowing you to choose a team of four for further security."

Malgus paused as if gathering his thoughts.

"Keep in mind, Shizuo, if you succeed in delivering the ship you will finally earn the title…of Sith Lord."

Shizuo paused. "I am honored, my lord."

Shizuo didn't want a title. He didn't see what was so important about a title, honestly. It wasn't like it would do much for him. His comrades are still going to be scared of him and if anything, it was just going to make his comrades even more scared of him.

But he understood it was an honor so he wouldn't question his master's decisions.

"Don't disappoint me." Malgus stated. He then waved his hand toward the door.

Shizuo bowed then turned to the door.

As he was ready to open the door, however, he paused.

"...Um, my lord." Shizuo turned and looked over his shoulder. "I...I don't mean to pry but...that's um, tailhead, that's always with you. Is she sick? I haven't seen her in a while."

Malgus stiffened, then clenched his fists in rage. With words that seemed to be almost too calm he said, "I killed her."

Shizuo automatically stiffened, his eyes widening. "Kill...why…" Shizuo stopped himself from asking a little too late.

"She was...a weakness. One I couldn't afford to have…"

"...I see. I'm...sorry for prying, my lord."

"Don't be, for now she serves as my strength…"

"I see." Shizuo paused awkwardly. "W-well, I'll be taking my leave now…"

"Good…. Bring us victory, Shizuo."

Shizuo nodded before opening the door and leaving.

Once the hall, he went from walking to jogging away from the command room. Shizuo was unnerved at this shocking news and was eager to get as far away from his master as possible at that moment.

* * *

Satele was sitting on her council chair when Izaya walked in. It had been a good weak since they had last talked. The raven hadn't thought it would have taken her this long to decide how to retaliate. But he wouldn't question it since she was most-likely grieving more than strategizing.

"Good, you're here." The asian said, staring at the raven with a stern expression. "I have a mission for you."

' _ **Finally.'**_ Izaya thought, cynically. However, he only smiled that usual smile of his with his hands behind his back. "Yes, Master?"

"One of our spies on Korriban has informed me that Malgus is sending a shipment of supplies to troops on Alderaan. In two days, they will leave Korriban. If that ship isn't stopped, we will lose Alderaan."

"So you wish for me to go and stop it before that happens?"

"Yes."

Izaya's smile turned slightly annoyed. "With all due respect, Satele-sama, with the way the fight is going on Alderaan, it may be best to let them take it. We're losing, the only difference is that the shipment will make us lose faster."

"From the report I have received, the enemy has exhausted all their resources. If we stop that shipment and then send in a counterstrike, we can take Alderaan."

"I know they've exhausted their resources. I also know that we have exhausted ours, as well. We'll also need to send a shipment if you wish to counterstrike."

Satele narrowed her eyes at him. "You seemed to be more informed than I thought…But you are correct, that's why I'm going to be sending my own shipment while you go to take down their's."

"I see." ' _ **I still think it's a lost cause.'**_ "What's the ship look like?"

"It's a destroyer class."

"Understood." Izaya bowed. "I shall go prepare."

Izaya then turned and headed to the door.

"Wait."

Izaya obeyed, turning back to her.

"I know you're not one to take orders but I do have a plan."

"Yes?" Izaya smiled at her near innocently.

"You are to wait until the ship has left Korriban and then disable the shields. There will be a fleet waiting at Alderaan. Once the shields are gone, activate your homing beacon on your communicator to alert the fleet and they'll come for you."

"...Understood. I'll follow your example this time, Satele-sama."

Satele's eyes widened to the quick complacency the usually-defiant raven displayed. "...That would be most appreciated."

Izaya smiled and nodded.

In all honesty, Izaya would rather have an escape route that didn't rely on anyone else. However, he knows that as soon as the shields are disabled on the ship, the jedi fleet is going to blast it to shreds—and any ships that aren't recognized as friendly with it. And if he's going to die, it'll be in a blaze of glory by a worthy opponent. _Not_ by friendly fire.

The raven bowed. "I'll take my leave now."

With that, he turned and left.


	5. Chapter 3

"38, are you sure everything's in place?" Izaya asked.

The astrodriod beeped in reply, indignantly.

"Okay, okay. Just making sure. Don't want anything bad to happen to my baby." He patted the side of his ship.

38 beeped in anger.

"Fine, _our_ baby."

38 beeped happily.

Izaya just rolled his eyes.

"So, you actually gonna say good-bye today?"

Izaya looked up to the new voice that spoke above his head. Sitting atop the ship's turbine was a black-haired boy about sixteen years of age. He wore a full black attire, except for the red wookie fur that laced the cuffs, hood, and bottom of his jacket. The red matched his eyes perfectly, which were a dark crimson. His slender face was a near identical match to Izaya's.

"This one's new." The red raven stated, holding up a lightsaber with obvious Sith markings on it. "So I take it your mission was a success?"

"Roppi, I've told you before not to get into my stuff." Izaya said before using the force to pull the saber out of the boys hand and into his own.

"Oh, what's it matter?" The raven jumped off the turbine, landing by Izaya's side where he leisurely stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned back against the ship. "Not like I'm gonna report that you steal lightsabers, Dad." Roppi smiled.

Izaya glowered at him "It's not stealing. It's recycling. A dead Jedi has no use for a lightsaber."

"So, when I die, you'd steal my lightsaber too?"

That earned him an open glare. "That's not funny." He turned away to put his tools back where they belonged.

"Come on, Dad, where's your sense of humor?"

Izaya looked over his shoulder at him before sighing. He had learned to read his child years ago when he first started going through puberty. So he could easily tell why Roppi was openly trying to annoy him.

"I'm sorry I left on such short notice." Izaya said, turning around. "I had a limited window of opportunity. You understand, right?"

Izaya bumped heads with the red raven, who's smile quickly turned into a frown and a glare of pure annoyance. "...Fuck you. You're no fun."

Izaya chuckled before kissing him on the forehead. He had given up on trying to clean up Roppi's mouth a long time ago. Although it annoyed him that his son could be so vulgar, he had learned to live with it. So, instead of chastising the red raven, he instead turned and continued putting his tools away.

"So, what's the mission this time?" Roppi asked, leaning against the ship with his arms and feet crossed.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Going to go destroy a Sith Destroyer's shield. Potentially die. You know—"

"The usual." Roppi chuckled dryly. Then he turned serious. "You've never been that deep behind enemy lines. Will you be okay?"

"Of course. You doubt my skills?" Izaya looked over his shoulder with a smile but narrowed eyes that spoke clearly a warning.

"...If something goes wrong, the Jedi won't be able to help you."

"I know. But don't worry, Roppi. I've never failed before, why would I now?"

Roppi stared at him, then chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. You are the best."

"Naturally."

The two chuckled.

"Hey, when I get back, let's go to that new restaurant—if it's still there. I heard they make great ootoro."

"You mean that Russian Sushi place?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. I don't wanna eat at a place when I don't know what the title means. I mean, what's a Russian?"

"Couldn't tell you. Probably one of their names."

"I hope so. Russian sounds weird."

"I think it sounds unique."

"Just because something's unique, doesn't mean it's useful. Or good."

"Well, we'll just have to see. You up for it?"

"...Fine. But if I get food poisoning, you owe me money."

Izaya rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Rapid beeping drew their attention to 38. The astrodroid was on the other end of the turbine, closest to the door. He beeped again before rolling away out of sight.

"I know." Izaya said before turning to the teen. "I've got to go now, Roppi."

"Figured." Roppi tilted his head away with an annoyed look.

The red raven pushed off the ship to stand fully then turned away.

"Hey," Izaya tapped Roppi's shoulder to draw his attention back. He then held up his pinky finger with a childish smile. "It's a promise, kay? Russian Sushi on me."

Roppi gave him an even more annoyed look and rolled his eyes. But he interlocked his pinky with Izaya's nonetheless.

"Fine." The red raven said.

Izaya smiled warmly, brought Roppi's finger to his lips and kissed it. Which made Roppi pull his hand away forcefully.

"Nasty!"

Izaya only laughed and turned away quickly. "I'll see you in a little while!"

The older raven waved good-bye as he dashed off. He disappeared inside the ship, the door closing behind him.

Roppi moved to the side of the hanger as the freighter powered up, all the while glaring at it. The glare remained even as the ship raised off the ground and flew out of the hanger bay.

Now alone, Roppi's expression soured significantly.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

"So, that's the mission. Are you guys up for it?" Shizuo asked, turning to the four men he chose.

"Eh? That's not very exciting. Just protecting a ship that _might_ get attacked." A man with fox eyes known as Walker stated as he rested his chin on the back of his turned around chair.

"No, it will be attacked." Shizuo's second choice said, standing with his arms crossed. "It's just a matter of when and where."

"But wasting four Sith for this one mission? If we get attacked, it'll be from Republic fighters. There's no way a Jedi would be able to get on it, Kadota-san."

"Well, regardless if its a waste or not, if Lord Malgus commands it..." A dark-skinned man with dread-locks as hair said.

"I know." Walker said as he stood up with a sigh. "When do we leave?"

"So...you're coming?" Shizuo asked.

"I'm with you, brother." Kasuka, the forth of his party, started.

"If Kadota-san's going, I'll go." Walker said.

"If Lord Malgus commands it." Kadota added.

"When do we leave?" The dread-locked man asked.

Shizuo smiled at them. "We'll be departing tomorrow. So make sure you have everything you'll need by tonight."

"Got it."

"Waah, such short notice."

"Well be back then."

"I don't have anything to bring, Nii-san."

Shizuo looked down at his brother. "You sure? We'll probably be stationed on Aalderan if we're successful."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"All we really need are our sabers." the dread-locked man said.

"Says you!" Walker balked. "This is going to be a long, boring flight! You've got to bring something to entertain you! And I for one believe a couple of my Waifu's would love to see Aalderan. Like Mia or Erza or even Touka—"

"We'll be back in time, Shizuo." Kadota said as he began pushing Walker out the door.

"Okay."

The door shut.

"Well, I'll head to the ship." the darker man said. "You two coming?"

"I shall come with you." Kasuka stated.

"I'll come later, Tom-san. Lord Malgus wanted me to check in after I made my party."

"Okay. We'll see you in a little bit then."

"Take care, Nii-san."

"See you soon." Shizuo called.

The two left.

Once alone, the blond sighed heavily and took a seat. He had lied about Lord Malgus' command. He just wanted to be alone to finally process what he had been told.

 _ **'Lord Malgus...They were friends, weren't they? I heard rumors that they were even lovers. He killed her because she was a weakness? How could he...how could he have the galls? How could he even stomach the idea?'**_

Shizuo tented his hands together over his mouth as he let his gaze wonder the walls of the room. Staring at the symbols, the idols, the sculptures and carvings and printings. Everything a Sith is represented by.

 _ **'Is that how one achieves that level of Sith? Do I have to become that heartless, that cold in order to become a Sith lord? Do I have to kill someone close to me in order to...'**_

Shizuo barely began to imagine pulling his saber out on Kasuka before he felt a sickening chill go down his spine. That chill nestled in his stomach and formed a knot that began to make him feel nauseous. He quickly forced those thoughts out of his head.

 _ **'I can't. I'll never become a Sith lord if it means that. I didn't want that title anyway.'**_

Shizuo sighed heavily as he buried his head in his arms and rested them on his knees.

 _ **'I don't want it. I'll continue to do as Lord Malgus asks but I won't become a Sith lord.'**_

He then sat up, sighing yet again.

 _ **'But how will I be able to explain that to Lord Malgus?'**_

He looked out the window.

"This is going to get complicated. I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Izaya let out a relaxed breath as he stretched. He would be landing on the Sith outpost soon—the one he knew would be payed a visit by the Destroyer—and needed to decide on what approach to take. He could fake femininity again. It would bode well for him to pretend being a female. Sith or not, men were generally nicer to someone they believe they can lay. However, Izaya had his pride trampled enough from his last female play and wasn't really in the mood to getting groped again. So he decided that was out.

Next approach had to do with a male actor. He could stow away on the ship. But he wouldn't be able to move around freely. He could play as maintenance. It would get him close to the shield generator without question. However, that was only if they believed him and allowed him on the ship. He had no evidence to help his claim of being a mechanic so it would purely rely on coming across a particularly stupid Sith—which was not likely and too big of a risk to chance.

Izaya's last option was to pretend to be a padawan Sith or Sith knight who was newly appointed. The raven wasn't necessarily sure what caste system the Sith had but his aim was to be a doe-eyed new recruit to the Sith cause. He had the clothes, he had multiple red sabers to choose from. And with how young he looked, it wouldn't be a surprise he was a new recruit. From what he saw, many Sith Lord's were quite old, in their potential fourty's or so. All the 'apprentices', or whatever they were called, were in their teens or twenties and at the forever age of 21, Izaya was the perfect model for apprenticeship.

So, that plan was his best bet. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

"38, take over." Izaya said, as he stood.

The droid beeped in response before hooking himself up to the control panels.

Izaya turned and left the cockpit. He headed to his dressing room. Upon entering, he went straight over to his closet and pulled out a black trench coat. It was plain and thoughtless in design, just a simple black trench coat that Izaya didn't necessarily care about so if it became lost or damaged it was no loss to him. He went to the mirror to look at his current outfit: his normal tan body suit with its missing patches on the shoulders and sides along with the teal tabletop tunic was just barely visible underneath the heavy layers of black fabric. He buttoned up the coat to his chest to hide even more of his attire then dawned on some socks and black combat boots.

His whole outfit was far heavier than he was used to but a disguise was a disguise.

 _ **'I probably shouldn't risk wearing my usual clothes. Sith always wear black or dark. Maybe...'**_

Izaya took the trench coat off then went through his drawers.

 _ **'Hmm...I guess this'll do.'**_

He pulled out a black long sleeve shirt that had a relatively tight fit, taking away the concern that they may snag on something. The pants were just the same, hugging the flesh.

Izaya stripped off his bright attire and replaced it with the darker. He then put the trench coat and shoes back on. He twirled before the mirror.

 _ **'Much more appropriate, I think.'**_

Izaya smiled.

He turned and grabbed his satchel before going to a drawer in the wall. There was no handle to grab. Instead, he pressed his hand to it. It glowed light blue for a moment then opened, revealing several lightsabers—both Jedi and Sith alike. He shuffled through them before deciding on his usual two sabers—both holding yellow crystals—and the newest edition to his Sith saber collection. He then grabbed a second red saber and put that and the two yellows into his satchel. His new blade went on his hip underneath the trench coat.

Izaya knew it was a bit of a risk using the saber of a Sith that was recently proclaimed dead. However, the Sith had been a regular at that pub—from the massive tab the man had—and hadn't had the skill to even remotely sense Izaya's intentions. Thus explaining why he was at a bar getting drunk rather than being on a very important mission for the empire. He was a lowly foot soldier that probably had no credentials with his superiors—at least, not any good ones. So, it was very unlikely he was actually missed. With that deduction made, no one would most-likely notice that the custom saber Izaya held wasn't his. Making it a far better choice than the ones he had gotten from designated generals.

38 beeped quickly over the intercom, causing Izaya to look up from his satchel.

"Got it." Izaya put the satchel over his shoulder. "On my way back up."

The raven checked himself in the mirror one last time before heading up to the cockpit once again—this time to convince the watch tower of the outpost that he was Sith friendly.

 _ **'Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?'**_ Izaya thought.

But as per usual, he shrugged it off and reminded himself of his plan to infiltrate.


	6. Chapter 4

"Welcome aboard, Kuromu*." The security maintenance said, giving the black-haired boy back his credentials. "Your designated ship should be arriving here in three hours."

"Understood." Izaya pocketed his credentials, turned, and walked away.

The raven looked around himself as he walked over to a remote side of the hanger bay. There was no one close to him.

"38, head to the outer rim of the planet." Izaya said to the intercom in his ear. "Await further instructions."

Izaya heard beeping in response. Then silence. He let out a small sigh.

"Hey, Newbie!"

Izaya looked over to the voice.

Three men looking to be a bit older than Izaya were walking over to him, thick grins plastered on their faces. The raven only spared them a glance then looked away.

"You must be the new recruit Akabayashi was sending over." One of them said.

"We'd been waiting on you."

"Took you long enough to get here."

"Where's your etiquette? Bow to your superiors, worm."

"And come help us out. We need—"

"Excuse me," Izaya interrupted. "But I was sent by Lord Malgus to board the destroyer class ship that'll be docking here. You've got the wrong rookie."

"Eh? We didn't hear anything about this."

"Then apparently you're not important enough to know what Lord Malgus wants."

"Wha—"

"You—"

Izaya glared at them.

The three glared right back.

"U-um, excuse me."

The four planted their glaring eyes on the interrupter. A young boy, about eighteen or so, stood behind the three men. He looked ever-so-slightly sheepish.

"Um, I'm Raglak Erzo. I'm the new maintenance recruit."

The three only glared at the boy harder. Izaya merely looked away.

"Um—"

"Come on then! You've kept us waiting long enough!" One of the men yelled before grabbing the new recruits arm and pulling him away as they walked off.

Of course, not before casting Izaya one final glare and throwing words of insult and curses.

Izaya's only response was to roll his eyes.

 _ **'Sith are so aggressive and provocative. Annoyances, the lot of them.'**_

The raven decided to occupy himself on a game-based device he had in his pocket.

 _ **'They don't think things through. They're impulsive, crude, and don't listen to reasoning. Words fall on deaf ears. So annoying.'**_

The raven dragged his finger across the screen.

 _ **'Well, I guess they take action to physical responses. But that's about it. Still annoying, though. We can't come to peace treaties even if we wanted to.'**_

Izaya looked up from his device to the sound of something heavy clattering to the ground. The new recruit seemed to have dropped something of importance, causing him to get back-handed by one of the three men who heckled him.

The raven checked the time. Two hours and forty minutes to go.

 _ **'This is going to be a long wait.'**_

* * *

Shizuo, we're going to be boarding soon." Tom said.

"Already?" Shizuo checked the time before looking out one of the windows. The outpost was within sight. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah, they're all strapping down as we speak."

"Alright. You should strap in too, Tom-san."

"I will but Shizuo, are you...okay? You've been spacing off a lot."

"...I'm alright, Tom-san. I've just...had a lot on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Shizuo looked up at the tan-fleshed man. This man wasn't his mentor but he had always been there for Lord Malgus had left the blond significantly damaged after a sparing match, Tom was always the one who helped him up, took care of him and kept him from entering depression or unnecessary rages. The blond considered him a close friend and had always gone to him with his problems before.

But this was something Shizuo didn't feel like he could share. As much as he would like to tell someone and discuss what he should do, he couldn't possibly say aloud that Lord Malgus may want him to kill his little brother.

"No, I'm okay. Thank you, Tom-san."

Tom didn't look convinced but he nodded nonetheless and went over to his seat in order to buckle himself in for the landing.

Once Tom was gone, Shizuo sighed heavily. He then reached down and put his seat belt together.

Within ten minutes, their ship was landed in the hanger bay. However, everyone waited another five before unbuckling and heading to the loading ramp of the ship.

"Heiwajima Shizuo!" The blond was greeted by a short female red-head who held out a holovid clipboard. "You never fial to be punctual, do you?"

"Of course not." Shizuo took the board. "I'm assuming everything's in order?"

"Yes. Lord Malgus' shipment has been well met."

"And maintenance has been scheduled to look at our shield generator?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good." Shizuo finally looked up at her. "Everything's looking good."

As the blond continued to discuss things with the red-head, the black-haired Izaya walked alongside the cargo being wheeled in and entered the ship without any of the original crew members noticing.

* * *

 **Koromu** — **Japanese pronunciation of Chrome.**

 **KCK: Have I ever mentioned how much I dislike children before? I feel as if I haven't so I'm going to express myself really quick.**

 **I finally found my Star Wars notebook and the toddler decided it'd be a good idea to step on it-while it was on a table, mind you-and tear out five pages of written work. Lovely. Superb.**

 **And what does the mother do? Nothing. Didn't even yell at the kid, just *le shrugged*, grabbed him and went back up to the room.**

 **Like, I understand that it's just a notebook. I understand to most people, something like that isn't significant if it gets tattered. But not to me. To me, my notebooks are very important and I cherish them because it is literally the last few hours of my time and effort torn up and ruined.**

 **It's so fucking annoying.**

 **Another annoying thing that happened was: I bought a new composition notebook for Crown's and Headphone's. Was getting ready to write in it. Turn to the first page and the aforementioned mother decided to write _in pen_ "Don't forget to keep smiling" as big as she could write. **

**Yeah, I ended up giving the notebook to a friend. Because I physically cannot tear a page out of a composition notebook. It goes against my OCD and will end up with the same result of not using it.**

 **I understand what she was trying to do. The message was obvious. But by writing in my notebook, she ended up giving me the complete opposite emotion of what she intended.**

 **It's just so _fucking annoying._**

 **And I just needed to rant about this for a bit.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Hope to see you in the next one.**

 **KCK**

* * *

 **MorningStar: No comment.**

 **~MorningStar~**


	7. Chapter 5

Izaya looked around himself.

 _ **'Huh, destroyer-class always looked big on the outside but I assumed they'd be like Republic star destroyer's and be completely cramped on the inside. The Republic could learn a thing or two from them about spaciousness. Feels way less claustrophobic.'**_

The raven took in all his surroundings, mostly looking for either a place to hide or the shield generator room.

Voices coming up behind Izaya made him pause. He quickly looked around for a hiding spot, finding one in a narrow gap filled with wires and pipes. Small for most but not for him. He pushed himself into the space as far back as he could, having to shimmy sideways in order to do so.

"...Generators are farther—."

"Remember that, Kid. So we—tell you again."

"Are they—on the—of every destroyer?"

Izaya recognized the voices as the three men and the new recruit who heckled him earlier. They were barely audible over the sound of a heavy cart rolling with them.

"38, record." Izaya commanded softly.

A beep was the only reply.

"Yup. In—Republic are more—the control panels than the mo—out the engines. So we have—a spot where they—shoot."

"O-oh, if—case, how—our—"

"Because—the outside—idiot, and it only—particular area."

Their voices began to dwindle as they continued on their way, talking all the while. They took no notice in the small space Izaya was in and passed on by without worry. Once the sound of the cart was finally no longer audible, Izaya pulled up his holovid.

"38, play back recording." Izaya said, putting on wireless ear pieces.

 _["Yup. In—Republic are more—the control panels than the mo—out the engines. So we have—a spot where they—shoot."_

" _O-oh, if—case, how—our—"_

" _Because—the outside—idiot, and it only—particular area."]_

"Audio edit." The screen flashed at his words as it filled out his request. "Remove foreground audio. Enhance background audio. Play."

 _["Yup. In the middle of the ship on the fifth level. The Republic are more concerned with shooting up the control panels than the mother box, or taking out the engines. So we have the shield generators stored in a spot where they don't typically shoot."_

" _O-oh, if that's the case, how come they can take out our shields?"_

" _Because the amplifiers are on the outside, you idiot, and it only takes out the shield in that particular area."]_

Izaya closed the holovid as he looked out.

"Fifth floor, huh?"

He pocketed his holovid and went about shimmying his way out.

 _ **'I guess I'll just have to hide till we take off. Ow!'**_

As Izaya shimmied, he felt a wire catch on the small pouch on his waist, in which the wire pulled out and shocked the raven's hip.

 _ **'Dammit.'**_

Immediately, a siren echoed throughout the entire ship. Izaya jolted in shock before panic started to set in.

 _ **'Oh shit! I triggered the alarms! I'm already compromised!'**_

Izaya began sidestepping faster, getting out of the gap quickly and stepping into the hall.

 _ **'Where to go? I can't leave the ship; there are way too many Sith on the compound for me to fight! I can't use an escape pod, I'll get shot down before I even make it out of the atmosphere! Shit, I'm—'**_

The alarm turned off mid-blare.

"Wha...?"

" _False alarm, everyone. Maintenance check on security systems. Go back to your business."_

 _ **'False alarm. Jesus Christ, way to scare a man.'**_

Izaya leaned against the wall while he let his nerves calm down.

 _ **'Fucking hell...'**_

The raven didn't take much longer, knowing he was still on assignment and still could be compromised if he dilly-dallied too long.

 _ **'Alright, back on track. I have to find a hiding spot.'**_

Izaya noted there were several rooms around him, however, he didn't know if any of them were locked or in use. If they were in use, he would more than likely get caught and not many excuses could work on why he was in someone else's room and shouldn't be on the ship. It was too big of a risk.

He could hide in a storage closet but it was just as big of a risk as hiding in a room on the not-so off chance someone will need something from it.

Next option would be the vents. But he knew the Republic ships had motion sensors in the vents. So it was highly possible the Sith would have them too and they'd find him.

Last possible option was above the elevator. In a Republic destroyer, there were no camera's in the elevator shaft, and the camera's in the elevator were known for bugging out every once in a while. What's more there was a small space between the roof of the lift and the top floor to make room for the jack engine robotically moving the elevator. A space just small enough that a person like Izaya could lay flat and not be crushed.

The only problem was whether or not a Republic Star Destroyer was the same as a Sith Destroyer. If it was then this plan was his best possible option. But if it wasn't, he'd have to take a risk that may not pay off.

 _ **'Won't know till I look. Elevator...'**_

Izaya headed down the hall, following the trail of the maintenance crew. The elevator was soon within sight.

He stood in front of the elevator, pressed the button and waited.

"Hey!"

Izaya nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice that bellowed behind him. But he very calmly looked over his shoulder.

A blond man dawned in a black trench coat and all black clothing ran up the hallway, holding a metal contraption Izaya didn't know. The elevator doors opened. The raven faced front, relieved to see no one was in it, and stepped in.

"Hold the elevator!" The blond called.

Izaya debated letting it close; it would be more convenient for him if he did. Getting on the wrong side of a Sith who would know he's on the ship is the only reason he didn't. On the off chance that he meets this Sith again, it was better to not give any reason for him to make a scene and draw attention to the stowaway. Izaya held down the 'open' button.

The blond Sith rushed in.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Izaya looked at the blond with a grin. "Just don't make it a habit, else I'll have to start keeping a tab."

"Heh, I think my track record shows I'm not good on keeping tabs."

"Oh, do you owe a lot at the bar?"

"I don't drink."

"Oh? Then what's your debt?"

"Hm?" The blond looked over at him, cocking a brow. "You don't know me?"

 _ **'Never seen you on a battlefield...'**_ "I'm sorry, I'm new."

"O-oh, I see."

"So, your debt?"

"Um..." The blond looked away form Izaya, the raven seeing a flash of shame cross his face. "Property damage and medical expenses."

Izaya didn't answer. _**'Oh, is this possibly the man that tired to attack a new recruit but instead crippled four seasoned Sith? What was his name?'**_

"You must be Heiwajima Shizuo then?"

The blond glowered at his item. "So that's how I'm recognized."

"I'd heard rumors of you attacking new recruits. I was...actually told to steer clear of you if I didn't want anything broken."

"...I see." The man known as Shizuo kept his head down. "Well, I usually don't try to hurt new recruits."

"Oh, so that man was an exception?"

"He was talking shit." Izaya saw the metal fold slightly in Shizuo's hands. "The bastard sat there saying he'd kill my family if I didn't duel him. Who wouldn't want to knock his ass flat?"

 _ **'...And yet another example of Sith being pointlessly violent.'**_ "I see."

"Look, regardless of that, I don't attack recruits. There's no point in beating down someone who's new to something. That'll just discourage them. The bullshit others use that beating them makes them angry, which makes them stronger, is stupid, in my opinion."

"Oh, so how'd you train an apprentice?"

Shizuo's eyes widened. "...You know, I actually never thought of that."

 _ **'What the hell is the point to a Sith if they don't want an apprentice?'**_ Izaya thought, knowing that Sith typically took on apprentice's to have them be their murderers.

"I guess I'd be gentler than my lord was with me. I'd probably break the kids neck if I'm not careful and I wouldn't want my apprentice to be scared of me."

 _ **'...That's very soft-hearted for a Sith...'**_

"I'm...assuming you're a new recruit?" Shizuo asked.

"Ah, yes, I am. For the maintenance crew. I got lost..."

"Oh. Well, maintenance got split in two, in case you didn't know. Some are on the bridge, the rest are in the sheild generator bay."

"I know. Where are you heading?"

"I'm heading to the bridge, you?"

"Shield generator."

"Okay. That's on the fifth floor." The blond looked over at the buttons on the elevator.

And both of them realized neither pressed a button.

"I didn't know what floor I was going to..." Izaya said, fawning sheepishness.

"I got wrapped up in the conversation."

The two laughed.

"Well, I'm going to the tenth floor." Shizuo smiled at him. "You mind lending a hand?"

"Heh, looks like I'll have to keep a tab, after all." Izaya reached forward and pushed Shizuo's designated floor. "You said fifth floor for shield generators?"

"Yup."

Izaya pressed the button. "Thank you. You've been very helpful. More than the rest of my senpai's."

"Senpai's?" Shizuo's brows rose.

"Oh, sorry, in my language it means—"

"Upper classman. Also can be used for someone who has more experience than you on a job but isn't your boss."

Izaya's eyes widened. "How'd you...?"

"I speak the language too. My parents were adamant I know the original language of our people."

"Wow, that's—"

"A first. I know. Same for me."

"That...actually makes me really happy."

"Me too."

" _Hm, how well do you actually know the language?_ " Izaya smiled at him with narrowed eyes, speaking the aforementioned language.

" _Like I said, my parents wanted me fluent in it._ "

" _Well, you at least passed my test. You're full of surprises, Shizuo-chan._ " Izaya grinned.

" _Shizuo-chan? Hey, don't call me that! I'm your senpai!_ "

" _Eh, but Shizu-chan is actually likable. It's the first time I've been so comfortable with a Sith—_ "

Izaya stopped himself, refusing to show the surprise he felt. _**'I nearly blew my cover!'**_

" _I know what you mean,_ " Shizuo said, obviously thinking that Izaya just ended his sentence. " _But you shouldn't call me 'chan'. It sounds girly._ "

" _I think it sounds friendly._ " Izaya smiled at him, hiding his growing unease. " _Your name strikes a lot of fear in new recruits, Shizu-chan make you sound more approachable._ "

Shizuo didn't reply, glaring at the ground.

 _ **'I need to be careful around him. He makes me feel so comfortable all because he can speak a dead language.'**_

" _Fine. Shizu-chan it is but don't spread that around. If anyone comes up calling me 'chan', I'll have to punch you. Got it? Flea._ "

" _Fl-flea?!"_ Izaya jolted, looking at the blond. " _Where did that come from?! I'm not a flea!_ "

" _You're annoying like one._ "

" _How rude! I haven't done anything annoying!_ "

" _Sure, flea-_ _ **chan**_."

Izaya opened his mouth to retort. But nothing came out.

Shizuo grinned.

Making Izaya "Hmph!" and turn away.

Shizuo laughed softly. Then he looked over at the raven.

" _What's your name, by the way?_ "

" _Eh, oh, it's Kanra—_ "

Izaya quickly turned away, his eyes going wide.

 _ **'What am I doing?!'**_

" _Kanra? That's a...nice name. Not sure it's a guys name, but..._ "

Izaya knew that Shizuo noticed his reaction. It would be strange if the blond hadn't notice.

" _My-my parents were weird._ " The raven said, trying to salvage his reaction but his mind was blank of any other excuses that would work.

Izaya was becoming compromised.

The elevator beeped, the door opening on the fifth floor.

" _Sorry, got to run. It was nice meeting you!_ " Izaya ran out.

" _Bye..._ "

Izaya dashed down the hall, his fists clenched tight as his eyes flashed around to find some place to hide.

 _ **'What the hell was I thinking? I gave him the wrong name! I was so...what was I thinking?!'**_

Izaya found a storage closet, not caring if he gets caught as he needed to calm himself down immediately. He rushed in, closing the door and squatting down. He placed his hands over his nose and mouth as he stared at the ground.

 _ **'That man. He was so...different than my information led me to believe. He wasn't like any Sith I've met before. He was...actually likable. Surprisingly. He was charismatic—a trait I've never seen in a Sith. Especially one who was rumored to attack new recruits! He wasn't...I wasn't...'**_

Izaya closed his eyes tightly.

 _ **'I jeopardized my entire mission in that one interaction. All because we spoke the same language...'**_

But Izaya knew he couldn't help it. He hadn't spoken to someone in that dead language since his sister...

The raven shook his head, pushing the thought out of his mind.

 _ **'Kanra's dead. The Sith killed her. And that's why I'll never fail a mission. The Sith will end.'**_

With a new found determination, Izaya stood and left the storage closet, leading back to the elevator to hide as he originally intended.

* * *

Shizuo glared down at the floor, his mind racing.

 _ **'That...new recruit...'**_

The image of the young raven sat at the forefront of his mind.

 _ **'He looked...so familiar. Where have I seen him before? I**_ know ** _I've seen him before...'_**

His eyes narrowed.

 _ **'And what was with that reaction to saying his name? Is that his real name or is that an alias of some sort that he doesn't tell people? Maybe it was his real name and he gives out an alias?'**_

Shizuo scowled.

 _ **'No, that's not the most important. What's important is...'**_

The memory replayed in his mind. The memory of that new recruit running, his coat flaring and swinging with his movements.

Exposing a custom light saber that Shizuo recognized.

 _ **'That was Narik's saber...'**_

Shizuo knew Narik as a low-class Sith member. Malgus had attempted to train him alongside Shizuo but the weak-willed Sith had failed and was put in a lower ranking so that Malgus, "would never have to see this filth again." But the two had grown close during their shared apprenticeship.

So close that Shizuo was the first to know when word got out about his death nearly a month ago.

 _ **'Did Narik have an apprentice? If so, that would explain why Kanra had it. But if he was, I was never introduced to him so where did I see him before?'**_

The elevator doors opened.

"Hey, Heiwajima, about time."

Shizuo looked up to see Walker standing by a control panel, a maintenance member underneath it.

"Hurry, come on! We can't set off without that!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Shizuo rushed forward and handed the item in his hands over to Walker.

The pyro turned his back on Shizuo to help the maintenance member the blond didn't know. But the blond didn't mind. He favored the notion of looking out the window to think.

 _ **'Where have I seen that recruit before?'**_


End file.
